This invention pertains to the field of foldable eyeglasses. More specifically, the present invention discloses a pair of eyeglasses that can be folded and used as a money clip.
The prior art contains numerous examples of various types of folding eyeglasses and goggles, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,968; 1,936,319; 2,275,999; 1,097,198; 1,915,707; 1,496,560; and 2,065,122. These references disclose various ways of folding eyeglass frames to make them more compact, or easier to carry or store. However, none of these references teaches or suggests a configuration that will allow the folded glasses to be used as a money clip.